Cream Pie
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: AU universe (Every road Leads back to you one) Set in the future. Peter aka. POTUS works late and miss dessert with his family, will he get his dessert later ;-) (And not it is not a joke it is an real AP story from me)


_Okay I really should not be writing this but it was just too tempting... I blame it on Steffi... ;-) I would never have my mind going these places if not for her._

_It is set in the future same universe as Every Road Leads Back to You/Pictures of you... and will hint things yet to happen there... and at least one of the realities like Happy meal was the other! (hint Every Road will if I ever finish it have two possible outcomes)_

_However you don't need to read the other stories to read this one... if you haven't Cat is Alicia's daughter Catherine Amy with Peter..._

_Also a warning the story hints sexual themes and activities. Yet I decided it is probably still a High T-rating as there is no actual smut in it. _

_I don't own the Good Wife._

* * *

**Cream Pie**

The moment they got closer to the hallway where the office was located, Cat let go of her hand. She didn't bother trying to keep up with the running 6 year old. She knew where she had to go and would have been able to make her way down here all on her own anyway. So Alicia just followed her in a steady walk. She nodded at the agents meeting her, giving them warm smiles. Just like she did with the rest of the staff. She smiled as she saw the door into his office already ajar a little. Cat had already pulled it open and slipped in. Alicia could only hope it wasn't some very important people he was in a meeting with. She tried to remember if he had mentioned who it was but came up blank. As she got closer and opened the door to slip in herself she was relieved only to see his press secretary, personal aid, speech writer and chief of staff there. She smiled at them all. All of them had become close friends, so interrupting a meeting like this was not a problem like it could have been.

By now she was at ease with him working closely together with two younger women like Marilyn, his chief of staff and Stephanie, his press secretary. She hadn't been completely comfortable at first. but yet she had trusted him. Though Marilyn had the looks that were a painful reminder of their past. It hadn't really been an issue, but she had to admit she was far more at ease after learning the two women preferred the company of each other rather than Peter, and were no thread in that area.

Cat had already climbed into Peter's lap. Where she was happily telling him all about what they had for dinner, what she had done in the afternoon and what movie they had watched after dinner. He listened and smiled, hugging her close. Something that never ceased to warm Alicia's heart. He looked up and caught her eyes. She could read in them that he were apologizing for missing out on dinner. That he was sorry for having to work. She shook her head and smiled. She knew it wasn't his fault that he had to call up telling he couldn't join them at dinner because he was needed in the office.

"Daddy we had cream pie for dessert. It was so yummy... mommy allowed me to have extra whipped cream on top." Cat told him making them all chuckle over her enthusiasm.

"That sounds delicious Angel, I hoped you saved me a piece and didn't eat it all by yourself." He answered as he tickled her sides. Something that had Cat giggling and squirming in his lap.

"I did.. I did.. I promise I did Daddy... Mommy saved your and her pie for later... she didn't even let me eat all the whipped cream." Cat answered him in her bust of laughter. He looked back up at Alicia who nodded.

"I did... I thought we could have it later when you are done down here." She offered with a smile, her eyes adding a hidden meaning to her words. Letting him know she had hoped for some quality time together that night. One he caught and nodded at, while she once again saw the apology in his eyes. And again shook her head at him.

"Cat, I should get you to bed. So daddy can get back to his meeting." Alicia offered, while Cat send Peter her biggest sad eyes.

He sighed and looked at his senior staff.

"Can we take another five minutes break so I can take Cat up to bed?" He asked them and they all nodded.

"Of course, we can take 15 min if needed. I would love to grab a cigarette and a sandwich." Mike, his aid offered, something the rest agreed on. Cat happily got off Peter's lap.

"Daddy can you carry me?" She asked sending him another pair of huge bright eyes, making Peter sigh but bend down the best he could so she could crawl on his back. Much to Cat's pleasure and the rest of the staff's amusement. After all the president giving piggy back rides were not seen every day. He nodded at them and smiled while he left the office, Alicia following him

Alicia slid her arm in under his as they walked together up stairs. Cat was giggling and waving at whoever they met.

"You shouldn't be giving her rides like this... you will hurt your back.." Alicia whispered to him, but he shook his head.

"It is fine, at least she is still tiny. And since I can still carry you, Angel here is no problem at all." He answered, making Alicia roll her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later they had each read to Cat and tucked her in twice after she had gone to the bathroom.

"Can't I sleep with you..." She looked up at them both, pleading as they started to leave once more. It was the same as many other nights, at least those where Peter missed dinner.

Peter sighed and looked at Alicia who nodded with a sigh as well. If they said no they would be staying in Cat's room for another hour, well at least she would. Most likely with Cat having a hold onto Peter's arm making it hard to leave.

"Yeah okay just this once..." Peter told her and picked her up once more, while Alicia grabbed her stuffed German Sheppard, knowing if she didn't she would soon be back to pick it up.

Peter carried her into their bedroom and placed her in the middle of the bed, and helped tuck her in again. Alicia handed her Wilhelmina (Yes Veronica had helped name that one as well).

They tucked her in again and this time there were no objections of needing to go to the bathroom or one more kiss goodnight when they left the room.

Alicia closed the door almost all the way so there would still be a sliver of light in there. Like Cat preferred to sleep. The moment she did, was when Peter pulled her into him, placing a light kiss on her neck. She turned around in his arms and met his lips. His hand cupping her neck and tilting her head for better access. The kiss lasted long enough to leave them both panting for air. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I am sorry for missing dinner..." He whispered and she nodded.

"I know, it is okay... we had fun. Is everything alright Peter?" She asked, making sure that there were no nuke attack-risks or something going on.

He shook his head and he suddenly seemed more dragged down of the worries of the world. She slid her arms around his waist, hugging him completely.

"No it is not... but it will be... there is nothing to be done right now. I will tell you about it later, I promise, but I need to get back to that meeting or we will never be done for tonight. I am sorry." He whispered again placing a kiss on her cheek and she nodded.

"It is alright. I'll go read and work on the speech for Friday for a bit. Don't worry take all the time you need." She offered him and reached in and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

He pulled away with a sigh and nodded, she could read the fatigue on his face, so she reached up and stoke his cheek tenderly.

"Go Peter... we can share the pie later..." She offered, and he nodded, leaving to go back down.

Two hours later she was growing tired and went back to the bedroom carefully, finding her night wear. The sight of Cat in the middle of the bed made her sigh and reminded her cuddling with Peter wouldn't be likely to happen tonight. Nevertheless did she still pull out a red silk slip with black lace on and put it on. And a red silk robe over it. She left the room, quietly once more. Making sure Cat didn't wake. She hoped Peter was done working so they really could enjoy the dessert together, preferably with some tea. Well technically she would have preferred something else, but she also knew there were not much chances of that tonight it seemed or maybe if she was lucky he would be alone in the office. A hope that was shattered as she found him going over a speech with Mark.

"Peter..." She knocked on the door lightly, making both men look up. She knew Mark was staring at her dressed the way she was but she didn't care, she was focused on her husband.

"I am going to go down to the kitchen, the downstairs one for the dessert. And then I will go to bed." She told him making sure her robe slipped open a bit more so he got a glimpse of her bare thigh.

She smiled at him when she saw him loosen his tie a bit. She smiled over at Mark and nodded.

"Okay... Goodnight Hun." Peter offered her and she could hear the tension and sadness in his voice. So she gave him a soft smile and slipped out of the room again. She walked down to the kitchen and cursed slightly that she had bare feet. The floor was cold, turning her toes into ice.  
She was glad all the staff had gone to bed by now, leaving her alone even down here. Well alone except for the agents standing outside the door.

She went over to where she knew they had hidden pie away and got that, the whipped cream and a spoon. And brought it with her over to a table where she sat down. She poured some whipped cream out on the pie and took a spoonful. Cat had been right, it was quite good. Very good actually. She licked the spoon, moaning softly because of the taste. And that was then she heard the groan. She had been sitting with back against the door and hadn't noticed him come in. But his groan made her look up and over her shoulder. She smiled at the sight of him, more than a little pleased that even now the sight of her dressed like this had him drop speech writing to come be with her. It was a boost to her female ego. It made her feel sexy and almost like she was on a high. She smiled at him and he walked closer. He stepped all the way up to her and slid his arms around her waist. She titled her head up so she could kiss him on the lips. Even though the position was far from ideal. Something that led to it only being a quicker peck. She pulled back from it and took another bit of the pie. Licking the spoon as Peter gently nibbled on her ear making her tilt her head, as she ate another bite. This time however he caught her hand and stopped it mid air reach in and eating the spoonful.

"Mmmn Cat was right it is good..." He told her as he licked the spoon clean.

"Want another bite?" She offered as she picked up the next spoonful.

"Not really... no.." He answered making her look up as she took the cake herself and licked the spoon clean.

"Then what?" She asked him confused, at least for a second. And that was then she saw the gleam in his eyes.

"I would prefer another kind of dessert... another kind of pie actually..." He told her, eyes sparkling at her.

"Oh now would you... what kind of? Apple? Do I need to go wake up the cook for you Mr. President? So he can prepare you a hot apple pie?" She offered while she picked up another spoonful, swirling her tongue around the spoon.

She smirked at him as she heard him groan deeply in the back of his throat.

"Or would you rather have cheery pie, Sir, warm and sticky." Her eyes gleamed at him. She moved around on the chair a little, her robe slipping open and she moved so it parted. His gaze burnt into her skin and she was starting to feel warm. Very warm actually, even in the cold kitchen.

"Or should it rather be a chocolate one. The melted chocolate, rich and velvet like, making your taste buds go crazy. Maybe with some vanilla ice-cream, is that to your likening Mr. President?" He stared at her in wonder and shock over her words.

"I can go wake up the chef if that is the kinds of pie you prefer. I could even cook you one. If you prefer one of those kinds over cream pie." She smiled at him teasingly. "But they might not be to your liking... which kind of pie is it you want Mr. President?" She offered instead teasing, making him shake his head at her.

The next moment his hand's had fasted at her waist. The sound of the spoon she dropped could be heard as it fell to the floor and clattered. His lips found hers and he hoisted her up onto the table she had been eating at.

"Mr. President..." She panted as she tried to sound reprimanding, while failing miserably.

"Yes Madam … I was taught you had to eat your dinner at the table." He answered her with a cheeky grin as he pushed the robe of her shoulders lowering himself to the floor. She moaned deeply as he pushed her dress up and removed the lace between her legs before he placed a soft kiss on her knee. She really hoped the secret service made sure no one entered the room as this could easily create a new scandal. She could almost already see the silly headlines. But his tongue's and finger's work soon made her forget anything about scandals, headlines and secret service. The only thing she could still think of was how she needed to make sure Cat soon got a different favorite dessert other than cream pie. Especially with whipped cream. As she was pretty sure the fluffy cream would never be the same after what Peter used the leftovers for.

* * *

_Umm please let me know your thoughts... _


End file.
